This invention relates generally to material handling accessories and relates, more particularly, to a framed structure within which items can be placed.
The class of framed structures with which this invention is concerned includes those whose frames form a box-like compartment within which items, such as tools or materials, can be placed or form a shelf-including arrangement whose shelves are arranged in a stacked, or superposed, relationship. An example of such a shelf-including arrangement, referred to in the art as a material cart, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. D781,080 whose named inventors are the same as those of the instant application.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved framed structure which is capable of being lifted for transport with a forklift truck.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved framed structure of the aforedescribed class which has the capacity to be lifted with the forks of a forklift truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure which embodies features which enable a forklift truck to engage the structure for lifting purposes whether the truck approaches the framed structure from either a side of the structure or from an end of the structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure having fork-accepting mounts arranged adjacent each of the bottom and the top of the framed structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure whose fork-accepting mounts are capable of providing the supporting, for floor-engaging, feet for the structure, whether the structure is oriented in one upright orientation for use or whether the structure is oriented in another, or inverted, orientation for use.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure having at least one shelf which provides a tray when the structure is oriented in one upright orientation and which provides a broad, lipless surface when the framed structure is turned upside down to another, or inverted, orientation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a framed structure having an interior which is convertable between a condition at which the structure provides a box-like compartment within which items, such as tools or materials, can be placed for storage or transport and a condition at which the structure provides at least one shelf upon which items, such as tools or materials can be placed or at least one wire rack upon which spools of wire can be placed.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure which is provided with side panels and end panels for substantially enclosing the interior of the framed structure.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a framed structure whose side or end panels are capable of movement between opened and closed conditions.